The invention relates to 3-methylene-4-androsten-17 -ones, process for their production and pharmaceutical preparations containing them. The invention also relates to the use of these compounds as inhibitors of estrogen biosynthesis.
Thus, the invention also relates to pharmaceutical preparations and the use of the new compounds of formula I for the production of these preparations for treatment of diseases affected by estrogen.